Those Rainy Days
by lkw1230
Summary: JimPam Sometimes rain isn't a bad thing. Short but good.


"Perfect." Pam mumbled to herself as she stepped out of her car into the Dunder-Mifflin parking lot. What started as a steady drizzle when she had left home was now a steady downfall of pouring rain. She cursed herself for not bringing an umbrella and wondered why she had chosen to wear a white shirt to work. She flung her coat over her head and quickly ran inside the building. Once inside the elevator she inspected the damage from the reflective doors. Water had splashed up into her shoes and she knew that she couldn't walk around all day in them. She'd have to take off her pantyhose to so that she wouldn't tear the bottoms of them. Besides being a little damp, her skirt was fine. However, the front of her shirt was soaked and the pink of her bra stood out faintly. She prayed that no one in the office would say anything about it, although she secretly hoped Jim would notice. She took the barrette out of her hair just as the elevator doors opened. It was already wet and she'd have to let it air dry.

No one had arrived in the office yet and Pam thankfully sighed that she could make herself presentable before everyone else got there. She hung up her coat and placed her purse on top of her desk. She slid her shoes off and swiveled her chair around so that she could sit down and remove her stockings. As she reached up her skirt she couldn't help thinking of Jim's hands sliding up her thighs. She hooked her fingers around the top of her hose and began moving them down. She pictured Jim's rough hands tugging at her panties which were now becoming wet by something other than the rain. She closed her eyes and shivered at the thought.

"Cold Beasly?" she heard a voice ask. Her eyes shot open and she stared into Jim's smiling face.

"Jim." she exclaimed, surprised by his presence. He was soaked like her and when he threw his jacket on the coat rack she couldn't help staring at his well defined chest as his shirt clung to him.

"So I was watching tv last night and…" he stopped when he noticed what Pam was doing behind her desk. "What are you doing?" he asked almost breathlessly.

"I'm wet." She responded dumbly. He began to rake his eyes up her body and noticed her pink bra through her shirt. He bit his lip to keep from groaning. She looked so pretty wet and he wished that he could make all of her wet.

The presence of someone else entering the office stirred both of them from their gazes. "Jimbo! Spamster!" Michael interjected. "You came early."

"That's what she said." Jim replied causing Pam to go into a fit of giggles.

"Good one!" Michael shouted not even paying attention as he slammed his office door. Jim thought this was the best time to pull himself to his desk and away from temptation. Pam finished wriggling her stockings down and threw them into her purse.

One by one each member of the Dunder-Mifflin team walked into the office. No one really paid attention to Pam as they were more concerned with their own dripping self. However she did get a compliment from Kelly on her hair. Pam silently cursed Kelly for her pink raincoat set, complete with hat and boots.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she pouted. Suddenly an instant message popped onto her screen.

**Jhalpert:** Wow. Did Kelly look hot or what?

**Pbeasly:** Shut it Halpert.

**Jhalpert:** Whoa, hostile. You look better wet than she does dry.

Pam shot Jim a look from her desk but he continued to stare at his screen, a small smile playing across his lips.

**Pbeasly:** I like your hair.

She looked up again to see him run his fingers messily through his hair. She liked his hair messy, although she wished that she could be the one running her fingers through his hair.

**Jhalpert:** I like your shirt.

Pam silently laughed to herself and this time when she looked up at him he was flashing her one of his award winning smiles. Her phone rang and she was still laughing as she answered, "Dunder-Mifflin…"

Pam and Jim continued to make jokes throughout the day however it seemed as though they dried up with their clothes. By the end of the day, Pam just wanted to go home and snuggle up on the couch. She quickly shut down her computer and followed the rest of the office out the door. Jim was the last one at his desk and she gave him a quick wave as she went.

As she walked to the elevator she searched for her keys in her purse. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed through the door to the stairwell. She dropped her purse as she was pushed again a wall and her mouth was attacked by bruising lips. She moaned, closing her eyes as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and nipped it slightly. She whimpered as he moved downward toward her neck. "Jim." She whispered as she felt his hands slide around to grab her backside. He pushed a knee up between hers legs and she grinded herself on it trying to release the pressure building up inside of her.

He could feel her heat and wetness pulsing from her, and she felt a heavy breath on her ear panting, "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." She managed to breathe out. Jim stepped away from her body causing her to whimper. He grabbed her hand and started to walk away, however she didn't move. She didn't want to risk losing contact so soon. He smiled and leaned over to give her a soft kiss. He stared into her eyes as if asking if she was okay. She smiled and nodded, and they made their way down the stairwell towards Jim car.


End file.
